Letters to Voldemort
by EnglandLuver
Summary: Harry is upset over Sirius' death. Dumbles is evil, and so is the Order. So he goes to find out the truth. Dumbles, Weasley Bashing! OOC Harry, Hermione, Snape, and Voldy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry P.O.V.

I can't believe he's dead. Sirius Black, my godfather, is dead, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Since I know everyone in the order is either loyal to Dumbledore or imperio'ed, I think I'll send a letter to Voldemort.

Dear Voldemort,

Why'd Bellatrix kill my godfather Sirius? Why'd you split your soul? I'm asking you because I've figured out Dumbledork wants me killed because I'm an accidental Horcrux, from when you tried to kill me.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter, the boy who lived

Voldemort P.O.V.

I am sitting in my private quarters in the Gaunt mansion when an inconspicuous owl drops in and gives me a letter. Odd, it's from the Potter brat. Hmm, very interesting. He's a Horcrux, and Dumbledore wants him dead? I'll invite him to the "dark" side.

Dear Potter,

Good job picking out the owl. I thought it was Malfoy's. Bella loved her cousin & is mourning his death. The only way she'd kill him was if she were imperio'ed. I split my soul so I wouldn't die. Would you like to come to our side? You wouldn't be harmed because of your status as a Horcrux. When is your godfather's reading of the will? Are you emancipated, as Lord Potter? Who is, or was, your magical guardian? They should have taught you about pureblood traditions.

The "Dark" Lord Voldemort


	2. Chapter 2

Harry P.O.V.

Oh my gosh. Bellatrix loved Sirius?! But she killed him… I guess she was impirio'ed by Dumbledore. I might go to Tom's side, but I'm not sure yet.

Dear Tom,

My godfather's reading of the will is in two weeks but I wasn't taught how to Apparate. I do not believe I am emancipated. My magical guardian doesn't do a good job, whoever it is… IT'S DUMBLEDORE! I'll meet a representative of yours at the shrieking shack next Hogsmead visit. You should send someone inconspicuous. Hogwarts and Hogsmead are "guarded" by Aurours loyal to Dumbledore.

-Harry

Voldemort P.O.V.

This is not good. Harry should have lived with his magical guardian, and taught his duties as lord of Potter house. I will send someone inconspicuous. Severus won't even know who it is.

Dear Harry,

My representative will teach you Apparation & do Side-Along Apparation until your emancipation. Good Luck!

-Voldemort


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to DragonsRule18 this will be a chapter of flashbacks! I also want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. **** As always, read and review! (I also wouldn't mind having a beta reader! The first person to click this chapter is the first person other than me to read it!)**

Harry P.O.V.

*flashback* I was depressed. Sirius died yesterday. I knew I should have listened to Hermione. Something seems off, though. Aurors are all over Hogwarts and Hogsmead. I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore; he'll know what to do. ~Time Skip~ I got to the Headmaster's office quickly. I had just gotten to the top of the steps when I heard my name said. "Harry cannot know he is a horcrux, not yet. He needs to die at the proper time to have Riddle die." Dumbledore said. "We must tell him! He has a right to know! Harry Potter is not a lamb for slaughter!" I heard Professor Snape yell. "I'm sorry you feel this way Severus. _Obliviate._" I heard Dumbledore say. I ran before I could be found eavesdropping.

Voldemort P.O.V.

*flashback*I was going to send the Potter boy a vision as he slept, but I found his memory of Severus being Obliviated. He finally realized Dumbledore is evil. I woke him up mentally. "What do you want, Voldemort?" "I mearly wanted to hear what you thought of Dumbledore." "HE'S EVIL! I'd rather join you."  I nodded. "Goodnight."

**That is the flashback chapter! Bye! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry P.O.V.

Sweet! I will meet a representative of Voldemort. I am meeting the representative and it is… Nagini?! Wow. _"Hello snakeling." __"Hello Nagini, did Tom send you?" __"Yes, he did. I know Apparation and will be with you until the reading. I can also teach you how to be an Animagi." __"Thank you Nagini, or, since I used a spell and found I'm a snake Animagi, should I call you mom?" _ Nagini smiled. _"Call me mom."_

Dear Tom,

YOU SENT NAGINI?! Why? She's a great teacher, but, jeez, she really shocked me. She's also taught me how to be an Animagi. I'm a bright green cobra with gold markings. What's yours? The reading of the will is tomorrow.

-Harry

Voldemort P.O.V.

Huh. I thought the boy would like spending time with a snake. It's nice he turned out to be a snake Animagi. _"My son is such a sweet boy. I'm glad you sent me. Can I see him again soon?" __**"Who are you talking about?!" **__"My son, Harry." __**"Nagini, you can see him when time permits."**__ "YEA!"_

Harry,

What did you do to my familiar?! She's talking about you like she's your mother. I am a dark green cobra with silver markings. How'd the reading go?

-Tom R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in other chapters, but I don't own ANY of the characters you recognize. Thanks to all who review and favorite this story!**

Harry P.O.V.

Wow. I didn't expect mom to talk about me constantly. She confused me by muttering _"They are blind mates. Met each other how many times? Now they're pen pals. Why can't they see?"_

Tom,

I'm writing this between classes. I got about half of the Black fortune and the Black legacy. Bella got the rest. Mom adopted me. (_Hi Mom!) _ She kept muttering about blind mates. Any idea what she meant?

-Harry

Tom P.O.V.

Blind mates? I have no clue what that means. But I can try to find out. _**"Nagini?"**__ "Yes, Master?" __**"What does blind mates mean?"**_No answer. She is withholding information. And now I have to catch her. But first, a letter to Harry.

Harry,

I'm trying to catch Nagini. I have no clue what blind mates means. Why'd she adopt you?

-Tom


	6. Chapter 6

Harry P.O.V.

Tom doesn't know and mom is avoiding him? Wow, she's withholding information. She's never been known to do that. Time for me to reply to Tom.

Try looking near warm places outside the manor on the moor. Mom told me those are her favorite places. She adopted me because I'm a snakeling orphan and she has maternal instincts.

Good Luck,

Harry

Tom P.O.V.

In warm spots on the moor. I finally found her! _**"Nagini…"**__ "Yes, sir?" __**"What does blind mates mean?"**__ "You and my snakeling are mates. Dumbledore cast spells for it to be unrealized. If mates kill each other, the survivor goes insane." __**"Thank you, Nagini."**_

Harry,

I just elicited what blind mates mean from Nagini. Apparently we are mates and Dumbledork cast spells for it to be unrealized. If someone kills their mate, they go insane. With you insane, he'd be the hero.

-Tom


	7. Chapter 7

Harry P.O.V.

It's finally Christmas! Let's see what I've received. I got a Weasley sweater from the Weasley's, a rememberall from 'Mione, a sock from Kreacher, a lion necklace from Tom, and me catching Ginny about to slip a love potion in my pumpkin juice. I hope my gift reached him. Ginny will pay."Hey, Harry?" "What's up, 'Mione?" "Do you think we could be, well, you know, buddies with Voldie?" I am surprised. "You want to be friends with Tom? Sure. I'll tell him." "Thanks Harry. It will be great to connect with Uncle Tom."

Dear Tom,

Merry Christmas! Thank you for the wonderful gift. We're mates? Weird, but not impossible. If you'd let her in, 'Mione is willing to join, as well as I. She's actually your niece, daughter of your sister and Regulus Black. She's the brains of the Golden Trio. She's also a dark red python Animagi with gold markings. I also caught Ginny Weasley trying to slip me a love potion.

Love,

Harry

Tom P.O.V.

It's Christmas! Wonderful! My gifts today are: a new robe from Lucius, a box of chocolate laced with love potion from Bella, a headache relief potion from Severus, and a small bracelet with a snake charm from Harry. He's very thoughtful. He also sent a letter. This 'Mione is probably referring to his friend, Hermione Granger. She's the smartest witch of her age. I'll let her join. Miss Weasley is probably part of a plot to keep Harry on the "light" side.

Dear Harry,

Merry Christmas to you too. I'll let Hermione in. How'd she become an Animagi? Miss Weasley will pay for messing with you. I told Severus to bring you and Hermione to the next meeting after speaking with you. Hope your holiday is better than mine; I have meetings all day.

Love,

Tom

P.S. I'm somehow regressing in age. Anything like that going on your end?


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last already typed chapter, poppets! Send in ideas so I can keep this story going! Love you all, even the flamers!**

* * *

><p>Harry P.O.V.<p>

Poor Tom. I do seem to be ageing just slightly faster, just enough to be noticeable. It's time for potions. Professor Snape will probably find a way to keep me and Hermione after class, so I might as well help the process along. I'll ask him before class starts. "Professor Snape?" "Yes, Mister Potter?" "It may be beneficial to you if I work with Hermione today." He took less than a second to think about it. "Work with Miss Granger today, Potter." I can tell he is working to keep the venom in his voice, as Draco Malfoy has just walked in. "Yes sir." Hermione can tell what I am doing. "You're going to give him and excuse to keep us after class, aren't you?" "Yep." "Unless there is something you would like to share with the rest of the class, please stop talking." Oops, the lesson. I am letting Hermione make a perfect potion and am making syrup in the other cauldron. When we turn the syrup in he notices, and tells us to stay after class. "Please tell me you have a perfect potion, Miss Granger." "Yes, I do sir." Professor Snape is relieved. "Follow me." As we follow him to his private quarters, I wonder when the next meeting is. "Mister Potter, how long have you been writing to the dark lord?" "I've been writing Tom since Sirius died. Nagini is a wonderful teacher and mom." Professor Snape is confused. "What are you talking about Potter?" I tell both of them the entire story. Right after I finish Professor Snape clutches his arm and says "Grab on." Hermione and I both grab his other arm and Apparate to the meeting location. No one else is there yet except for Tom. "Tom!" I rush to his side finally seeing what he meant by de-aging. He looks like he did when he was 16. "Nice to see you too Harry, but someone else wanted to see you as well." Snape and Hermione is flabbergasted that I didn't die when I gave Tom a hug. "_Hello snakeling. You grew." __"Yeah I did mom. I'm happy I get to see Tom today."__**"You nearly gave Severus a heart attack,"**_Tom broke in, _**"And Hermione looks like she nearly fainted."**_ Hermione joins in as well. _**"I was just a bit shocked, that's all. It's nice to see you Uncle Tom. Be nice with Harry or you'll have Nagini and me after you." **_We all laughed. "Umm… Not to ruin a good discussion or conversation, but please English someone?"Severus asked. I laughed "Sorry, Severus. I just wanted to talk to mom." Tom tossed me and Hermione black robes that were a shade darker than Severus's. "Lucius is about to get here with Draco. Put those on so no one recognizes you." As soon as Hermione and I both have our robes on, Lucius and Draco appear. They immediately bow, as do we. Severus has been bowing the entire time. After Bellatrix and the rest of the D.E. Apparate here, Tom starts to speak. "Good evening everyone. Some of you may notice that I have become younger. I am still just as powerful, if not more than the last time you all saw me. Tonight we welcome 3 new faces to our ranks. Draco Malfoy, Athena Gaunt, and Harrison Riddle please step forward." Draco, Hermione, and I step forward as the rest gasp at our names. "Draco hold out your left arm. Athena, Harrison hold out your right arm." I gasp as only those closest to Tom get the mark on their right arm. He hears my gasp and smirks as he burns Draco's mark in his skin. Draco's lips are pressed together as if in pain. He then goes to burn Hermione's mark in her skin, but she shows no signs of pain. When Tom moves his arm, everyone gasps because Hermione's mark is her Animagi form. I brace for any pain, but there is none. After Tom pulls away, everyone gasps again. My mark is a black rose wrapped around two snakes that look like my and Tom's Animagi forms. Bellatrix faints. Everyone leaves except for our little group. Even Severus is told to leave. Hermione and I are left. "Hermione, Harry knows how to Apparate and he can do it in the castle. You can leave my dear. Or, if you'd rather, you can talk to Nagini." Hermione goes with mom into another room. "Harry, I'm glad you made it here. Sorry about having to change your name." "It's fine. I'm hopefully going to be a Riddle soon, but you also changed 'Mione's name." "Actually," Tom replies, "Athena is her birth name. Her full name is Athena Hermia Gaunt. Let's get you back to Hogwarts, shall we? Goodbye, my dear silly mate." "Goodbye Tom."

When we get back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore stops me halfway to the common room. "Harry, please follow me." As I follow him to his office, I put up my Oclumency shields. "Harry, I've noticed you've been writing a lot of letters to a mysterious person. Please tell me who it is so we can give them the utmost protection possible." "Professor that is unneeded. He doesn't need protection. Now please, may I go to my common room?" Dumbledore looks like he's been hit with a frying pan. "Go my dear boy." I stiffen at his last words to me as I slip out the door. I need to write to Tom, but Dumbledore is now watching my mail. Oh well.

Dear Tom,

Dumbledore stopped me after I got back. I wasn't even in the common room. He 'noticed' I'm receiving letters. He asked who it was so he could protect them. He tried using Occulmency. Athena was acting strange when I got back muttering about betrothals. Who is she betrothed to?

Love,

Harry

Tom P.O.V.

How dare Dumbledore try to use Occulmency against my mate! Athena is betrothed to Severus Snape. _"Is that from my snakeling?" _Nagini asked me. **"**_**Yes, Nagini. It is from my mate."**_

Dear Harry,

I hope you told him your pen pal was safe and didn't need protection. Athena is betrothed to Severus Snape. There will be a meeting soon to announce your status as my mate. You may bring any friends of yours that are not easily shocked and are extremely loyal to you.

Your soulmate,

Tom


	9. Chapter 9

***enter disclaimer here* Sorry I've been gone so long, life got in the way and I wasn't sure how to write this… Love you all! Please don't kill me? *ducks A.K. and runs off* I'm SO SORRY, my poppets! ( I also just noticed I mixed up Legimency and Occulmency! Such a first year mistake! GAH!)**

Harry P.O.V.

A meeting, eh? For non-shockable and loyal friends. Well then, I can't take the Weasels then. Athena and I will bring Gred and Forge, Neville, and Luna. Gred and Forge made an Unbreakable Vow that they did not know about their family's betrayal until we told them. I asked Neville what he thought of Tom and his followers, and he didn't care about the cause, just the fact Bellatrix took his parents from him. Luna is slightly crazy, but follows Neville and never really understood the war.

"We're off to see the bat, the really greasy dungeon bat!" I said, making Luna and the twins laugh. "A greasy dungeon bat, Mr. Potter? I do believe that will take 10 points from Gryffindor." "Well, I know you're not greasy, but the twins thought you didn't know what shampoo was." Severus smirked. "Ah. Where is Ath- Hermione? I thought she was supposed to be here with you." I sighed. "The Weasels were following us, so 'mione and Nev went and made it seem as if they were using a broom closet. They should be here right about now." I said as Athena and Neville appeared. "Sorry Sev," Athena said, "Weasel tried to get Nev to 'share' me, as if I was his property. He'll have trouble sitting for a week and won't know why." She giggled. "Now, let's go."

**This is the shortest chapter, and has taken soo long, but I got writer's block and have moved fandoms slightly. Harry and co. always have spots in my heart, but my main obsession right now is Hetalia and Minecraft… I also pre-wrote 6 of the 7 chapters a year ago.**


End file.
